Eternity
by mistY AnGeL
Summary: An Ash and Misty fic. After the Johto league, Ash and Misty finally admit their feelings. Involves an arranged marriage. An accident leaves them both having amnesia. Memories lost, how can they find their love again?


Author's Notes: This is set six years after Ash first left Pallet Town. Let's just say, he won the Johto League and is returning home. Enjoy!  
  
Ash is walking down a road with Misty on his right and Brock on his left. Pikachu is on his shoulder.  
"Woohoo!!!! We finally get to go back to Pallet down and I can take the next few months off!!!!" Ash yelled out feeling excited.  
"I wouldn't bet on that Ash Ketchum! I'm not going to let you rest until you give me back my bike!" Misty screams into his ear.  
Ash sweatdrops. "Misty, you're still going on about the bike after all those years?"  
Misty laughs. "No, we've become good friends now. But I still want a new bike so I can travel around nice and fast."  
"You're not going to return to Ceruleum Gym where your sisters are?" Ash asked.  
Misty shook her head. "No, at least not now. I don't want that lonesome feeling that I had when I was with them."  
Ash nodded. "I understand. C'mon guys. We better walk faster if we wanna reach Pallet town before sunset."  
"I can't wait to get back to Pallet. I really miss helping Professor Oak taking care of all the pokemons. I need to learn more so I can become a great Pokemon breeder," Brock says. They all started to run down a slope and very close to Pallet town.  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Mum, I'm home!!!!" Ash yells as he walks inside his house. His mother smiled and gave him a hug.  
"I don't believe this. My little boy is finally starting to grow up!!!"   
After the welcomes and talks about the Johto league, it was time to get ready for bed. Ash was sleeping on the floor and Misty was sleeping on his bed.   
She yawned. "I finally can get a good night sleep on a real bed. I bet I'm gonna sleep til midday. Unless Mr Mime decides to give everyone a wake up call."  
Ash laughed. "Yeh, I'm very tired too. Good night, Mist."  
"Good night, Ash," Misty whispered softly. She then turned her back towards him and fell asleep. Ash was staring at the ceiling thinking about the next day. He had finally saved enough money for Misty's new bike. He knew that as soon as Misty got her bike, she would leave. He didn't want her to go but if he didn't buy her a new bike, she would always complain about the bike. He had started to like Misty from the first day he met her and after all those years, his feelings for her deepened. He thought that Misty didn't like him because she always said that the day he bought her a new bike, she would leave straight away.   
Ash closed his eyes trying to get the thought out of his mind and finally fell asleep.  
  
The very next day...  
  
Misty wakes up to the sound of Mr Mime's vacume cleaner and turns around expecting to see Ash. She was surprised to see that he was not there and his pillow and blankets were put away. She looked at her clock. It was eight o' clock.  
"It's surprising how he's already up at about at this time of the morning," she said to herself. She stretched and got out of her bed to get changed.  
Misty walks into the kitchen to see Brock sitting at the kitchen table. Mrs Ketchum was cooking something on the stove.  
"Good morning everyone. Has anybody seen Ash?" Misty asks.  
Mrs Ketchum turned around. "Good morning, Misty. I saw Ash get up this morning at seven. It's unusual that he's up so early. He just grabbed some toast and went off outside with pikachu. He said that he might not come back for lunch."  
"I wonder where he went..." Misty thought.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash was at the bike shop in Celadon City. He had taken a train early in the morning.  
"Uhhh... I think I'll buy that blue bike," Ash says. He points to a bike. He hands some notes to the shop assistant and wheels the bike outside.  
"Well, Pikachu, I suppose that I can return to Pallet now. But I just don't want to. Not yet. Misty will leave as soon as I give the bike to her. I think I'll stay here a while longer."  
  
That night...  
  
Misty was watching TV. She just finished dinner and Ash still hasn't come back yet. She was starting to get worried but Mrs Ketchum assured her that Ash was alright. Brock had stayed at Professor Oak's house and Mrs Ketchum was reading in her bedroom. Suddenly, she heard the door open and closed. She stood up and saw Ash walking into the room.  
"Where did you go Mr Pokemon Master?" she asked.  
"Come outside to the lawn and I'll show you something," Ash said. Misty didn't say anything but followed him into the lawn. She gasped out loud when she saw the new bike. She tested the wheels.  
"Ash, thank you so much! I never knew that you would buy the bike today. Now I can finally go my seperate way," Misty said. She looked up at Ash who was silent.  
"Ash, are you ok? Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked.  
"Don't go," he says quietly.  
"What???"   
"I said... Misty... I don't want you to go."  
Suddenly, he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him.  
"I like you... more than a friend..." He expected her to pull away but instead she put her arms around him.  
"Oh Ash... I like you more than a friend too..."  
At that second Brock is humming and walking to the Ketchum door. He stops when he sees Ash and Misty.  
"Whoa..." he whispers and quickly enters the house.  
Misty and Ash then let go of each other.  
"I won't leave Ash... I'll stay with you, as long as you like me to," Misty whispers. He smiles and they walk in the house hand in hand. They stopped when they see Brock standing in the living room with his arms crossed. Ash and Misty both sweatdrop.  
"Hey Brock, ummm... since when did you come back?" Misty asks.  
Brock looks sternly at those two without speaking. He then smiled and slapped Ash on the back.  
"Finally you two confess to each other about you're feelings! It was about time. I'm happy for you two!"  
Ash and Misty does a sigh of relief.  
"Well, ummm... yeh Brock. I'm just going to take a shower now," Ash said.   
He went to the bathroom and Mrs Ketchum walks out of her bedroom.  
"Hello Brock, how was your visit to Professor Oak's Lab?" she asks.  
"It was really good. I'm so tired now. Hey Misty, have fun with your Romeo!" Brock laughed and Misty hit him over the head.  
They didn't notice the weird look on Mrs Ketchum's face as she turned around and walked back into her bedroom.  
  
The next day...  
  
Misty wakes up and yawns. She looks at her clock and realises it's 10 o'clock.  
"Hey Ash! Wake up!" she yells out to him.  
Ash just grumbles and faces his back to her, then falls asleep again.  
Misty picks up her pillow and chucks it at him. He quickly sits up.  
"Heyyyyy!" He picks his pillow and throws it at her. They started to laugh as feathers fly around the room. Brock peeps his head into the room.  
"You two! Stop it! Just look at the time!"  
"Ok Brock, we'll get dressed immediately, but this is so much fun!" Misty says and also laughs.  
"Those two..." Brock mutters as he walks out of the room.  
Misty walks into the bathroom and changes as Ash stays in his room. They both go into the kitchen.  
"Morning mom!" Ash chirps.  
"Morning dear, here's your very late breakfast."  
"Thanks mom."  
Misty smiles cheerfully. "I'm going to the new store that opened at Celadon today. It's going to be so much fun. Do you want to come, Ash?"  
Before Ash could answer, Mrs Ketchum cuts in. "Ash, you're going to help me with the gardening today."  
"Awww... but mom... can't I go to Celadon with Misty and Brock?" he whines.  
"No, Ash, I really need someone to help me with the garden and besides. I haven't had my boy helping around the house for a long time."  
Ash sweatdrops. "Fine mom, if you really want me to."  
Misty looks disappointed. "Ok then, I guess I'll just go with Brock. Does Pikachu want to come?"  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"  
Ash falls over.   
Misty stands up. "We'll, we better start leaving now if we wanna get there by soon. See you later, Ash!"  
Misty grabs Togepi. She, Brock, and Pikachu wave goodbye as they walk out of the door.  
Ash turns to his mom. "Mom... I know that usually I would be allowed to go to Celadon with my friends. What's wrong? Is it that you don't like me being with Misty?"  
Mrs Ketchum shakes her head. "No Ash, I am perfectly fine with you and Misty being together. It's just that..."  
"What is it mom????" Ash questions her. He starts to get curious. "What are you trying to say?"  
Mrs Ketchum looks down. "It's just that... whoever you fall in love with, you won't be able to be with them for long because your marriage has been arranged since you were born. I was meant to tell you when you were mature."  
"Whaaaaat? Arranged marriage????? but how did that hapen?" Ash demands.  
Mrs Ketchum sighs. "I had a very special friend named Rena. We promised to be friends forever and to make that promise, when you were born, I told her that if her next child was a girl. You will marry her. I promised... and with luck, she had a baby girl a year later..."  
Ash shook his head. "I'm sorry mom, but I'm not going to do it. I don't want to leave Misty."  
"Ash... I understand how you feel. It's just not possible to get out of this one because there were signed contracts."  
Ash stood up and quickly walked out of the door.  
"Ash, where are you going?" she yelled after him.  
"Some place where I can be alone!" he yelled back.  
Ash quickly walked to a park. He sat down and stared out into space.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misty dragged Brock into a gift store. "Look at this chain! It's so pretty!"  
"Okok, let go of me," Brock says.  
Misty lets go and looks at the chain. It was silver with a lover. She turns for a sale assistant and sees Brock going "girl-crazy" over someone.  
She sweatdrops. "Ummm... Excuse me miss, but can I please see that chain?"  
The sale assistant hands her the chain. It was actually two chains. The love heart could split into two. One had a pink gem on it and the other had a blue gem. She saw the price and was surprised that it was affordable.  
"Ok, I'll buy this." She hands over the cash and takes the bag. She then grabs Brock by the ear and drags him out of the store.  
"Come on, Brock. Let's go."  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
Ash had come back home and he is now sitting in the lounge watching tv. Except he wasn't really watching the tv screen. His mind was still in deep thoughts.  
Suddenly, he sees Togepi and Pikachu walking through the door.  
"Hey Ashhhhh! We're back!" Misty's cheerful voice rings out loud.  
She walks to the sofa and sits down next to Ash.  
Making sure that noone else was in the room besides the Pokemon, she takes out the chains. She gives the one with half a heart and a blue gem on it to him.  
"Here Ash, I want you to keep this. I just want you to know that even when you're not here with me in person, you'll always be with me in my heart. And knowing that you have the other half of this heart will make me feel happy."  
Ash was silent.  
"Is there anything wrong Ash? Don't you like this chain?" Misty asks.  
Ash puts one arm around her. "Of course I do. No matter what you give me. As long as it's from you, I will treasure it."  
He leans down and is about to kiss her but Mrs Ketchum walks in.  
"Ummm... Ash, can you pick up some grocery for me please?"  
Ash stands up.  
"Sure mom. Cmon Misty, let's go."  
He grabs her hand and walks out the door. Pikachu and Togepi follows them.  
  
They walk to the grocery shop and walks around.   
They pay for the items and was about to walk outside.  
"Hang on Misty, let me just look at these pokemon magazines first."  
  
Misty sees Togepi walking out.  
"Togepi! Come back here!"  
"Togepriiii" Togepi walks onto the road.  
"Togepi, no!!!!!!" Misty yells out and runs towards Togepi. Suddenly, a truck is speeding towards them.   
Ash looks up from his magazine and sees Misty. "Misty! Noooooo!"  
He drops everything and runs towards the road. The truck is so close to Misty. He jumps onto her causing her to drop Togepi onto the side of the road. He tried to push her out of the way but it was too late. There was a loud screech as the truck's driver stepped down on the breaks and Pikachu's cry was heard in the background as it watched Ash and Misty get hit by the truck.  
  
*Screen fades*  
  
*Screen appears again* It is the next morning...  
Mrs Ketchum is standing next to Ash's bed, looking very worried.  
"Don't worry, Your son and the other girl will be just fine. The truck had stopped in time to only cause minor injuries. It might take a few hours before they wake up," the doctor said and walked out.  
Brock is standing next to Misty's bed, in the next room, holding Togepi. Pikachu was looking very worried.  
Suddenly, Ash starts to wake up.   
He groans. "Owww...."  
Then he sits up and looks blankly at his mom. "Who are you?"  
Mrs Ketchum looks worried. "Ash! What happened? Can't you recognise your own mom?"  
The doctor walked in.  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Ash asks.  
"He's completely lost his memory. Part of his brain must have been damaged when he hit his head onto the floor," the doctor said.  
"What? But is he ever going to get his memory back?" Mrs Ketchum asked worringly.  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, eventually. But it might take a long time. It should take about a few days to a few years. Everybody is different."  
Brock walks in. "Ash! You're finally awake! Misty still hasn't..." Mrs Ketchum covers his mouth and Brock muffles the last few words. She pulls him outside the room.  
"Brock, Ash has completely lost his memory. He would not know who Misty is. I think that Misty may have lost her memory as well." She took a deep breath and explained the arranged marriage.  
"If Ash doesn't remember who Misty is, then he wouldn't really mind marrying my friend's daughter. I don't think that they should see each other, that would help. Don't mention anything about Misty to Ash no matter what."  
Brock frowns. "But Mrs Ketchum, isn't that a bit harsh?"  
"I really don't want to do this. But it's for the best. Ash won't remember who Misty is anyway."  
Brock nodded. "Alright, I won't mention her name to him."  
He walked back to Misty's room and sees her wakening up.   
Misty stared at him. "Who are you?"  
Brock sighed. "I'm Brock, you're friend. You won't be able to remember me because you have completely lost your memory..."  
  
Later that day...  
  
The sky started to darkened and it started to rain.  
Mrs Ketchum and Brock was still at the hospital and they tried to explain to Ash what happened.  
"So after you won the Johto league, you returned home with me. Then a few days later, you got hit by a truck," Brock explains.  
Ash nodded. He then has a strange look on his face. "Is that it? I'm pretty sure sometimes else happened as well... I just can't remember what happened..."  
Both Mrs Ketchum and Brock Sweatdrop.  
"Uhhh... no... we told you everything," Mrs Ketchum says quickly and gives her son a smile.  
Brock walks out of the room and walks into Misty's room.  
"Cmon Misty, You are allowed to leave the hospital now. Let's get you to a motel."  
Misty stares out into space.  
"Brock, I'm pretty sure something else happened after I ran away from home and met you. I don't know..."  
Brock sighed. "This is hard..." he said to himself.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ash just finished eating his breakfast.  
"Mom! I think I'll take a walk outside alone," Ash says.  
"But it's raining," Mrs Ketchum says but Ash grabs his umbrella and heads off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Brock is outside in the marketplace with Misty. As he is going crazy over beautiful girls, Misty wanders off.  
"This place looks so familiar..." she says to herself.  
  
*scene changes*  
  
Ash is walking towards a park.  
"I think I remember coming here once. I remember that I was upset about something... but I can't remember what..." he thought.  
*Music starts. Misty's song is playing in the background*  
Out here in the quiet of the night... beneath the stars.... and moon...  
He walks on and suddenly an image flashes in his mind. It was an image of a blue bike.  
We both know we've got something on our minds... we won't admit... but it's true...  
He holds his head in vain as a scene is playing in his mind. It was a flashback.  
*Flashback*  
"Ash, thank you so much! I never knew that you would buy the bike today. Now I can finally go my seperate way," Misty said. She looked up at Ash who was silent.  
"Ash, are you ok? Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked.  
"Don't go," he says quietly.  
"What???"   
"I said... Misty... I don't want you to go."  
Suddenly, he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him.  
*End of Flashback*  
You look at me... I look away...  
  
*Scene changes*  
  
It started to rain harder and Misty didn't have an umbrella with her.  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling... but I don't know how to start...  
"Ash..." she suddenly whispered. She looked confused and didn't know why she said that word all of a sudden.  
I wanna tell you.. but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart...  
She suddenly grabbed something around her neck. It was a chain. She looked at it wondering where it came from and why she grabbed it all of a sudden.  
If only anything so easy ever... be so hard to do...  
She saw a pink gem on half a heart. She then saw an image of a boy with black hair inside her head.  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that... I love you...  
  
*Scene changes*  
  
I practised all the things that I would say... line by line... every word...  
Ash looks at the chain around his neck and another flashback played in his mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Here Ash, I want you to keep this. I just want you to know that even when you're not here with me in person, you'll always be with me in my heart. And knowing that you have the other half of this heart will make me feel happy."  
Ash was silent.  
"Is there anything wrong Ash? Don't you like this chain?" Misty asks.  
Ash puts one arm around her. "Of course I do. No matter what you give me. As long as it's from you, I will treasure it."  
*End of flashback*  
  
I tell myself... today must be the day... but everytime... I lose my nerves... I look at you... you look away...  
Ash is walking closer to the market place. He suddenly sees a girl who's orange hair was dripping wet from the rain. He looks at her and suddenly he remembered something.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Togepi, no!!!!!!" Misty yells out and runs towards Togepi. Suddenly, a truck is speeding towards them.   
Ash looks up from his magazine and sees Misty. "Misty! Noooooo!"  
He drops everything and runs towards the road. The truck is so close to Misty. He jumps onto her causing her to drop Togepi onto the side of the road. He tried to push her out of the way but it was too late.   
*End of flashback*  
  
All of a sudden... he could remember everything. And so could Misty. He dropped this umbrella not caring that he got wet.  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling... but I don't know how to start...  
"Misty..." he cried out.  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
"Ash!!!!" she yelled.  
Why just anything so easy ever... be so hard to do...  
They ran towards each other. Ash picked her up and spun her around. She laughed.  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that... I love you...  
He puts his arms around her and kisses her lightly on the lips.  
"I love you... I don't care if I have an arranged marriage. I don't want to leave you... ever..."  
Misty had tears in her eyes.  
"I love you too... I will be with you for as long as you want. Even for eternity..."  
  
*The End*  
  
So... did you like it? Please write a review! I really wanna know what you think about this one. It's my first Ash and Misty fanfic.  



End file.
